1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to equine support boots. In particular, the present invention relates to support boots for the lower limbs of horses.
2. Description of Related Art
For centuries, the bond between man and horse has been a strong one. At times in history, the survival of people would not have been possible without horses. Today, although most people are no longer dependent upon horses, the livelihoods of many people are still dependent upon access to strong, healthy horses. Indeed, the equine industry has never been stronger. Every day, around the world, thousands of horses are bought, sold, and traded for a wide variety of uses. Some are race horses, some are show horses, and some simply work day in and day out on farms and ranches throughout the world. Regardless of how they are used, horses must be cared for and maintained if they are to continue to be healthy, strong, and valuable.
Each year, vast sums are money are spent on the health and maintenance of horses. Hundreds of millions of dollars are spent on tools, tack, equipment, gear, supplies, accessories, training, and veterinary services to ensure that horses remain healthy and fit. Not only are horses treated after they have become injured, but significant resources are expended to prevent injuries from ever occurring. In recent years, the emphasis on prevention of injuries to horses has increased dramatically. Significant strides have been made in the areas of medicine, education, training, and equipment to help reduce the types and numbers of injuries sustained by horses.
One area of the equine industry that has seen tremendous growth is protective wear for horses' legs. These days, a myriad of products are available to protect a horse's legs from injury, including many different types of ankle boots, skid boots, splint boots, knee boots, support boots, and leg wraps. These products often offer new designs and incorporate new materials. Unfortunately, some of these products perform their advertised and intended purposes, and some do not. For example, some boots are advertised as support boots, but provide little or no support whatsoever.
Thus, although the foregoing products and methods represent great strides in the area of equine support boots, many shortcomings remain.